


And His Boyfriend Swoons Whenever He Hears Him Say...

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [49]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Krkrkrkrkr."





	And His Boyfriend Swoons Whenever He Hears Him Say...

When your watch buzzes, you don't think, just slip away. Only one person has your number, and it's-

"Perry the Platypus," Heinz moans, voice rough, "I miss your cock already."

-not him.

Sheets rustle against bare skin and you're struck with the image of his body on display, distracting you from the security breach. "Talk to me, I want to hear you."

You flush under your fur, glad you'd chosen your lair to hole up in. If the boys heard _this_...

" _Please_ , Perry the Platypus," he whispers, breath hitching. "I'm gonna-"

"Krkrkrkrkr," you growl, eyes closed. _Come_.

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> And by "swoons" I mean "comes" >.>
> 
> Title, obviously, is a take-off of [Perry's theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsYREFwxYFI).


End file.
